


Его мистер Буш

by kelRian



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: автор много думал про арт. http://janiraultima.diary.ru/p207032924.htm





	Его мистер Буш

Стол в капитанской каюте очень гладкий, на древесине нет ни единого заусенца. Иногда Хорнблауэру кажется, что он лично отполировал его щекой.  
Еще бы. Буш так крепко держит его за волосы, прижимая голову к этой самой столешнице, что Хорнблауэру было бы сложно вырваться, даже если бы он захотел.  
Но он не хочет.   
Он не трус и не боится боли, неизменно сопровождающей попытку снять с себя вину.   
Хорнблауэр виноват с того первого дня, когда ступил на борт «Лидии» и, вместо того, чтобы обнять Буша, при виде которого сердце разрывалось от счастья в клочья, едва кивнул. Матросы не должны знать о его слабости.  
Теперь он раз за разом расплачивается собственной болью, стараясь не думать о том, что привыкает к этим отношениям. С каждым разом тело расслабляется все быстрее. В жалкой попытке продлить ощущения, он подается назад, принимая член Буша еще жестче.   
Каждый раз при этом, почти инстинктивном движении, Буш борется со стоном. Хорнблауэр догадывается, какое удовольствие получает его мистер Буш от происходящего, но сам начинает возбуждаться только к концу, когда смешивается грань между давящей ответственностью дня и абсолютной подчиненности ночи.  
Каждый раз, как только ослабевает хватка на бедрах, Хорнблауэр клянет слабость собственного тела. Ноги подкашиваются. Путаясь в штанинах, он едва может сделать шаг через тяжелые запахи капитанской каюты, к которым только что подмешался еще один. Блаженное забытье так близко, что Буш проводит его до койки, которая кажется неимоверно далекой.  
Дальше случается то, что Хорнблауэр вспоминает каждое утро, меряя шагами шканцы, и каждый раз не может понять смысла. Почему, достигнув разрядки, Буш не уходит, оставив Хорнблауэра упиваться одиночеством, а остается сидеть рядом? Более того, он бережно устраивает Хорнблауэра на своих коленях и начинает ласкать, одной ладонью крепко зажимая рот.  
Сдержать стоны боли проще, чем стоны удовольствия. Хорнблауэр знает, что если бы мог, то был бы болтлив в койке. Он сдерживает этот грех болтливости, чтобы не выдать их. Нельзя подрывать дисциплину на корабле недостойным поведением.  
Остается только вылизывать просоленные морем пальцы, запрещая себе выговориться.   
Иногда Хорнблауэру кажется, что Буш просто упивается его стыдом, ведь это именно Хорнблауэр должен молчать и контролировать себя, а у него не выходит, никак не выходит. Поэтому Буш, проводя по головке члена пальцами, шепотом умоляет его не шуметь.  
Невыносимо.  
Сгорая со стыда, Хорнблауэр толкается в чужую ладонь, чтобы потом обессиленно опереться спиной, презирая себя за слабость. Только что он болью купил для себя прощение, как теперь, вновь, чувствуется неправильность происходящего и собственная вина.

Завтра утром целый час он будет мерить шагами палубу, перед тем как наберется смелости поздороваться с первым лейтенантом. Но часа недостаточно, чтобы понять, неужели его нескладное, некрасивое тело нравится мистеру Бушу настолько, что он, уже получив свое, готов тратить драгоценные минуты отдыха, доводя Хорнблауэра до исступления?  
В голове проносятся видения, одно ужасней другого, о том, что могло бы произойти, если бы Хорнблауэр хоть на мгновенье подумал, что может быть достаточно хорош для такого смелого человека, как мистер Буш.  
Стараясь не подглядывать, как первый лейтенант командует матросами, наслаждаясь тем, как он вышколил их, Хорнблауэр вынужден прятать лицо в воротнике. Кто-то может решить, что его щеки раскраснелись не от ветра, а от неуместных воспоминаний. Хорнблауэр снова и снова будет дразнить Буша, малодушно отыгрываясь на нем за ночную слабость, а потом… нет, не завтра – морская жизнь непредсказуема — но в одну из ночей обязательно вызовет его в капитанскую каюту и снова сначала будет разламываться сначала от боли, а потом от беспомощности и стыда.

***  
План созрел накануне ночью, но Хорнблауэр никак не мог решиться, ни когда мерил шагами шканцы, ни когда зачитывал "Свод законов военного времени", ни когда инспектировал палубы.  
Воскресенье.  
День, когда первый лейтенант показывает, насколько он хорош.  
Ночью идея казалась Хорнблауэру здравой и разумной. С первыми лучами солнца, она стала казаться идиотской и никому не нужной. Недовольный собой, он придирался больше обычного. К концу дня Буш ходил белый и боялся показываться на глаза своему капитану. Вина за то, что он требует от моряков невозможного, доводила Хорнблауэра до исступления.  
День был долгим для всех, поэтому, когда капитан вызвал первого лейтенанта в каюту, матросы только обрадовались, что если мистер Буш и прикажет драть их кошками, то только завтра. А пока есть целая ночь, чтобы спать и не показываться, насколько это возможно, начальству на глаза.

Лампа чадила, почти не давая света. Буш стоял, сгорбившись, посреди каюты, не зная, чего ему ожидать. Хорнблауэр молчал, понимая, что тем только ухудшает ситуацию, но никак не мог решиться. Еще можно было придумать нелепый повод, сделать выволочку и отпустить Буша на все четыре стороны.  
Хорнблауэр встал с постели и подошел к Бушу. Стараясь, чтобы рука не дрожала. Он коснулся его шейного платка.  
Теперь отступить нельзя.  
— Сегодня воскресенье, мистер Буш.  
— Да, сэр, — помедлил тот с ответом.  
— Капитанский смотр, — собственные пальцы казались заскорузлыми и грубыми на фоне застиранной ткани. Буш был так же беден, как и он сам. Хорнблауэра не напугаешь латаной рубашкой или выцветшим сюртуком.  
— Да, сэр.  
Наверное, другой первый лейтенант уже решил бы, что его обвинят в государственной измене за ненадлежащее управление кораблем. Хорнблауэр же искренне надеялся, что Буш слишком давно его знает, чтобы отличить дурное настроение капитана от действительно серьезных проступков.  
— Я еще не осмотрел вас, — заготовленная с ночи фраза оказалась удручающе неуклюжей, стоило ее произнести вслух.  
Они столько раз были вместе. Столько раз Хорнблауэр вцеплялся руками в стол, стараясь не кричать, но ни разу они не раздевались до конца.  
Хорнблауэр старался не смотреть на Буша, когда тот в жару работал полуголым. Можно было легко выдать себя. Может быть, подчеркнуто смотря в сторону, он выдавал себя еще больше, но думать об этом было поздно.  
Буш сдавленно охнул, когда Хорнблауэр сам снял с него сюртук и начал расстегивать рубашку.  
— Тихо, Буш, — Хорнблауэр мог пропустить «мистер», но не мог назвать его по имени. Если потом, забывшись, он пропустит «мистер», это сочтут за хамство. Если назовет по имени, то неизбежно поползут слухи.  
Буш промолчал, то ли выполняя приказ, то ли поняв правила игры и не желая говорить уместное, но столь привычное «есть, сэр»,  
Хорнблауэр знает, что тело Буша оплетено шрамами, но никогда еще не следовал пальцами по прихотливому узору. Казалось, что его не увидишь глазами, можно только пытаться почувствовать, сетуя на загрубевшую кожу на руках.  
Сделав шаг назад, Хорнблауэр увлек Буша на кровать и лег сверху, так, чтобы можно было попробовать изучить эти метки губами.  
Ласку сложно назвать изысканной, но Буш закусывает ладонь, чтобы не выдать их. Он прекрасно сложен, и Хорнблауэру немного завидно и очень стыдно. Стыд, бросая вызов гордости, гонит вниз, но Хорнблауэр так и не решается прикоснуться к тяжелому налитому члену губами. Может быть, в другой раз. Пока он достает немного припрятанного за обедом масла, чтобы сделать ощущения более приятными для обоих.  
Буш дышит так, будто захлебывается. От этого Хорнблауэру хочется торопиться. Помедлив, он опускается сверху. Пусть его тело не такое красивое, как у Буша, но в сумерках каюты этого почти не видно.  
Он давно привык к их отношениям, но новая поза породила новые ощущения. Хорнблауэр мерно насаживался, стараясь поймать ритм корабля. Чтобы не выдать себя стоном, пришлось наклониться вниз и упереться лбом в лоб Буша. Следов оставлять нельзя, они это знают не хуже, чем то, что Хорнблауэру до одури хочется, чтобы на бедрах утром были видны синяки от пальцев.  
Может быть, однажды, когда они на месяц застрянут в незнакомом порту… но Хорнблауэр не хочет и задумываться об этом, потому что там от безделья он сойдет с ума.  
Поэтому он беспомощно улыбался сейчас и, только поймав ответную улыбку, запрокинул голову, переставая контролировать себя.  
Оргазм подступил неожиданно, сотрясая все тело. Буш сделал еще несколько резких движений перед тем, как осторожно погладить своего капитана по спине.  
Хорнблауэр чувствовал себя измотанным до предела. Ему казалось, что не в человеческих силах сейчас встать и уйти. Поэтому он отодвинулся, доставая одежду. Буш молниеносно последовал невысказанному приказу.  
Если хотя бы один из них даст слабину, то они так и заснут, обнявшись, а этого нельзя допустить.  
Злясь на себя, что вынужден таиться, как школьник, Хорнблауэр поправил на Буше платок. Тот, кажется, забыл при этом дышать. Не зная, что говорить теперь, Хорнблауэр улыбнулся и отступил на шаг.   
Еще немного и улыбка станет вымученной, но до того как это произошло, Буш за руку притянул его к себе и, приподняв пальцами за подбородок, поцеловал.  
Оставив ошалелого капитана в каюте, Буш вышел, не дожидаясь разрешения.   
У Хорнблауэра осталась целая ночь впереди, чтобы придумать, как поступить со своим первым лейтенантом за такое вопиющее нарушение субординации.


End file.
